


If I Can't Have You

by queenfanfiction



Series: fakenews_fanfic open thread fills [1]
Category: Fake News RPF
Genre: FNFF OT, M/M, comment!fic, prompt!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-16
Updated: 2010-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:51:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenfanfiction/pseuds/queenfanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen doesn't care who he's with, if it's not Jon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Can't Have You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the OpenThread at LJ's fakenews_fanfic. Based on Prompt 25 from LJ's un_love_you: "You remind me of someone."

The man looks too old to be a prostitute, with all the gray peppering his dark hair, or maybe he'd gotten a dye job to keep up with the clients who wanted to think they were doing someone older. Either way, Stephen doesn't really care.

"You remind me of someone," Stephen says before they get started. "Can I—can I call you Jon?"

The other man just shrugs. "You're paying, aren't you?"

When Stephen closes his eyes, he can almost imagine that he's at home and in his own bed, with Jon touching him and kissing him and thrusting against him in the rough way this man does—in the way it should be.

When Stephen finally comes and screams out Jon's name, it feels almost exactly the same, too.


End file.
